Stories of the Night
by FoxyIsLoveFoxyIsLife
Summary: Just a quick comic/story collab with my boyfriend Sega-HTF on Deviantart c: These will be random stories, and each character will tell their own :'D 1) Pirates- Chica's story 2) Little Red Riding Hood- Undecided story teller 3) Undecided Story- Undecided story teller 4) Undecided Story- Undecided story teller 5) *BONUS* Undecided Story- Undecided story teller


p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strongAN- Author's Note/Ashley's Note/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Characters with ( ) around them means they're breaking the "wall" and are saying things outside of the story. Example:p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em(Italics) Story story story hereem/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(No Italics)(Character: Haha breaking the wall here I'm so bad)p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strongBoldstrong is the Character that's speaking: Example:/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"strongChicastrong: Hi! Chica here! I hope you're going to enjoy the stories!/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"-p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em(It's nighttime at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.)em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em-em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em-Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Freddy look very bored out of their minds-em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em-em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em-Some leaning against the table in their chairs (Chica), resting their heads in their hands on the table (Bonnie), or literally resting their head on the table (Foxy)-em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em-em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"-All give a loud –SSIIIIGGGHHH!- in a bored manner-p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongBonnie:strong I'm so BORED! -A-/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongChica:strong*perks up, like she has an idea* Hey! I got an idea!/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongBonnie:strong*looks over to Chica, still bored* What? -3-/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongChica:strong Let's all tell a story! strong(AN: just one story in this one, until we can come up with more in the future. It'd be a nice series~ :D)/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongFoxy:strong*jolts in excitement in his chair* Yes! Stories!/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongBonnie:strong*rolls his eyes* Alright, fine. As long as it gets rid of this boredom./p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongChicastrong: Our story begins…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center""emCaptain Foxy,em (-off panel- strongFoxy/strong: That's me! :D) emwas sailing the seven seas,/em emin search of adventure and…/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emTreasures!em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emFoxy knew that Pirate Cove was filled with treasure. What good place to start there before retirement?em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongFoxystrong: Wait, I be a pirate! We NEVER retire! )/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongChicastrong: Foxy, shh!)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emAnyways…em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emFoxy and his crew headed to Pirate Cove, passing beautiful Sirens and their songs emstrong(AN- Chica being a Siren of sorts :D)/strong emand escaping mischiefs of all sorts /emstrong(AN- haha stealing Mike's underwear XD)/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emFinally, they were at Pirate Cove.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emBut they weren't alone.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emBonnie, the most ruthless pirate grouchem/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongBonniestrong: Hey! Why am strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I /span/em/strongthe bad pirate?! Can't I be somebody else?)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongChicastrong: No! Now shut up you're ruining the story!)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongFoxystrong: Yeah Bonnie! Shut up! )/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emAs I was saying…em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emBonnie the Grouch was a step ahead of Captain Foxy. He and his men were already on their way to the treasure in the Cove.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em"Hey! What're you doin' here?!" Captain Foxy yelled out.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emBonnie the Grouch heard Foxy and just smirked. "Why, I be here for the treasure o' course! It be mine!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emSoon, both pirates and their crew fought over the treasure, day and night, night and day!em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emUntil one day, both sides were too tired to fight anymore.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emOn that same day, a NEW pirate appeared!em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em"Yar har har!" laughed a silhouette in the distance.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emBoth tired pirates looked to see…em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em"I be Captain Freddy! I'm here for the treasure! And it seems it be easy to take now that you guys are all tuckered out!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongFreddystrong: Oh, now I'm in the story? How nice~)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emCaptain Freddy laughed as he went into the cove and came out with the treasure, carrying it on his back. emstrong(AN- haha he's all tired out and pissed because of how heavy the damn thing is XD)/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emAfter giving up with carrying the heavy load em(*snigger snigger from Foxy and Bonnie* strongChica:/strong SHUT UP! *smacks are heard*) emdid Captain Freddy get his crew to carry the treasure to the ship./em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em"Damn near broke me back.. Arrgh…" Freddy groaned as he started to return to his ship.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emHe looked down after feeling something on his feet. He growled when he saw both Captain Foxy and Bonnie the Grouch hugging onto each leg.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emCaptain Freddy tried to move with the duo still latched on, but even with two steps was it difficult to advance.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em"Get off!" Captain Freddy barked.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em"No!" both pirates at his feet yelled back.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emWhile all three pirates were bickering, a FOURTH pirate approached.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em"Pirate Chica! Chicken of the Sea!"em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongBonniestrong: Wait, YOU'RE a pirate now?!/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongChicastrong: Yeah, so?)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongBonniestrong: That's so..)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"(strongFoxystrong: AWESOME! PIRATE PARTY! 3)/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emPirate Chica saw how tired and hurt the other sad saps were, but once she saw the treasure she happily took it. But to make sure they didn't come after her, she buried the trio pirates (with their heads above the sand) and happily sailed away not only with the treasure, but their ships as well.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"emWhat of the trio pirates you ask?em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emThey didn't know there was a "pirate spirit" so once they got out of the sand did they get chased by the ghost pirate Greedy Golden Freddy on the island for… I guess until Chica needed them to taste test her new pizza restaurant she opened up with the treasure.em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongChica: strongThe end~! 3/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"*long pause*p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongBonniestrong: That was…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongFoxystrong: AMAZING! *stars in eyes*/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongFreddystrong: I do agree, that did give ME an idea on a story myself…/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"strongBonniestrong: Oh no… *groan and face palms*/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"THE END MOTHER TRUCKER 8Dp 


End file.
